1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile store and multi-address transmission system which operates to store received picture information and then transmit the picture information to a plurality of designated destinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 62-109474 discloses a facsimile communication network having facsimile terminals and a facsimile store and multi-address transmission system. In the facsimile communication network of Japanese application 62-109474, when a multi-address transmission is required at one of the facsimile terminals, a mark sheet representing information of designated destinations and designated transmission times is set in the source facsimile terminal together with a sheet having picture information to be transmitted. The picture information and the destination and time information are transmitted from the source facsimile terminal to the facsimile store and multi-address transmission system. The facsimile store and multi-address transmission system operates to store the received picture information and then transmit the picture information to the facsimile terminals of the designated destinations at the designated transmission times. The mark sheet is prepared by the user. The mark sheet has first zones corresponding to different facsimile terminals, and second zones corresponding to different transmission times. The user marks the first zones corresponding to the facsimile terminals of the designated destinations, and the second zones corresponding to the designated transmission times. In some cases, marking tends to be troublesome.